


Soledad

by pieandwings



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: es el estúpido de feuilly que me da feels por ser feuilly, ogh, poland is sad and so am i
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieandwings/pseuds/pieandwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay gente que dice que la soledad es un ser intangible que se adueña de ti conforme el tiempo pasa; la melancolía de lo que una vez fue y nunca más será; la nostalgia de la tristeza.<br/>Feuilly se sintió así desde que nació.<br/>Pero ya no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

**Author's Note:**

> Para Butter y Emma,  
> with whom I can be alone without being lonely.

_Hay gente que dice que la soledad es un ser intangible que se adueña de ti conforme el tiempo pasa; la melancolía de lo que una vez fue y nunca más será; la nostalgia de la tristeza._

Ese espíritu lúgubre se cernió en Feuilly desde el día de su nacimiento, paulatinamente pero imparable. La soledad le quitó todo lo que podría haber vivido; todo lo que podría haber sido. Se dice que está en la más grande de las tristezas humanas el anhelo de sentir algo que nunca pudo sentirse.

Feuilly, como mártir de ese vacío opaco, era huérfano de padre y madre. Su inocencia, fuente de alegría en los pensamientos de la infancia, fueron sustituidos por una mezquindad sombría, fruto de la enfermedad más mísera que alguien pudiera padecer: el desamparo del alma. Aun así su carácter noble hizo de él un hombre fuerte que sonreía pese a recordar esos años de candente adolescencia donde consideraba a la luna su única compañera. Feuilly sonrió a los recuerdos de los cortos vacíos y las largas noches mientras encajaba la platina llave y abría la puerta de su apartamento.

La plenitud del silencio hubiera plasmado un eco ensordecedor en el alma del Feuilly adolescente, pero los años pasan, a veces pesados, a veces pensándose, otras veces de largo y olvidados; Feuilly no quiere olvidar el agravio de esos años, pero tampoco quiere una noche vacía y eterna sin amaneceres.

Deja la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina, y de un suspiro y una mano, la soledad oscura de los recuerdos de eternas noches desaparece. Se oye un clic, un interruptor encendido, y un nuevo amanecer alumbra la penumbra.

Ahí, centímetros más arriba del sofá, se encuentran clavados dos cuadros en una pared empapelada. Uno más torcido que el otro, enseñan un humilde café con pinceladas descuidadas y trazos negligentes de rostros conocidos. Delante, en la pequeña mesa de madera del comedor, hay en medio un delgado jarrón rosado nutriendo con agua a tres flores liliáceas, una más vivaz y las otras dos ya más mustias por los días.

Una estantería situada a la derecha del televisor ofrece un amasijo de recuerdos fortuitos: el día en que se intentó amueblar, el cómo poco a poco se fue llenando de libros, conocimiento, sabiduría... Tres finos libros de antología poética se esconden entre los de filosofía y ciencia, todos regalados.

En la pared opuesta, una sencilla estantería se encuentra rebosada de memorias. Una foto con el marco roto _-también con su propia historia-_ , con él y dos rostros más, conocidos y sonrientes, y justo al lado unos cuantos papeles sobre recetas y medicaciones, desperdigados por la estantería como la preocupación de quien se los dio.

Feuilly se estira, bostezando por lo largo que ha sido el día, vistiéndose cómodamente con una camiseta tres tallas más grande que la suya, verde oliva y vieja. Bahorel se la dejó una noche y nunca más se acordó de ella, aunque probablemente sí lo hiciera y quería que Feuilly se la quedara. Suspira y se deja caer en el sofá, abatido. Cierra los ojos y recuerda las palabras de esta mañana, de gente que se apiada y tiene lástima de alguien que, según ellos, ha estado siempre solo; esa afable hipocresía que los desconocidos lanzan cuando tienen a alguien que la vida no le ha tratado igual que a ellos.

Feuilly ha estado siempre solo, pero no se siente así. Ya no.

La habitación que antes fue oscura y vacía ahora está impregnada por la esencia de la amistad, del amor, de la vida. Adoptó a la curiosidad, a la incertidumbre del futuro, a su patria y a sus amigos como su familia, y nunca más volvió la soledad a llamarlo.


End file.
